The present invention relates to hot-fillable containers, and more particularly, the present invention relates to hot-fillable containers having collapse panels with integral grips.
In the early 1990s, Graham Packaging Company pioneered the development of a hot-fillable container that incorporated opposed collapse panels having grip regions that both accommodated the requisite vacuum absorption requirements of hot-fill processing and afforded facile handling of the container by the consumer. The commercialized container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,392,937; 5,598,941; and U.S. Pat. No. D.344,457.
While Graham""s patented container has been a commercial success, there is a need for a grip container having enhanced functional and aesthetic features. There is also a need for a container configuration that can be molded readily. Moreover, container structural modifications that expand the processing window, such as permitting greater fluctuations in fill level, are highly desirable.
In the patented container, the grip region of the collapse panel is relatively narrow, This presents an adequate, but relatively small grip target. A desirable improvement would incorporate a larger grip target, particularly in a horizontal direction, to enable the consumer to have a more secure grip feeling when manipulating the filled container during lifting and pouring.
In the patented container, the front label panel is elongated vertically and has a relatively narrow peripheral extent. An improved container would have greater peripheral extent to afford greater latitude in label design.
High speed labeling equipment requires dimensionally stable container label panels. While the patented container functions well in such equipment, a more robust label panel would assure dimensional stability over a wider range of hot-fill processing conditions and enhance labeling efficiency.
While the patented container is straightforward to produce, it is desirable to provide improved performance with fewer rigid structural elements, as such elements complicate design, impede mold release, and detract from an aesthetically pleasing overall container appearance.
The present invention improves on Graham""s patented container and other patented containers, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,120; U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,121; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,105, by utilizing a design approach that meets the aforementioned objectives in a novel manner.
With the foregoing in mind, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a novel grip container for hot-fill applications that is an improvement over the aforementioned patented containers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved grip container for hot fill applications that provides enhanced vacuum absorption capabilities with a minimum of structural elements such as ribs, grooves and the like which detract from production efficiency, as well as the appearance of the container.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a unique grip container for hot-fill applications that has larger front label areas that are structurally robust and afford efficient labeling with high speed equipment.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a grip container for hot-fill applications that provides a larger window of hot-fill processing conditions.
More specifically, the present invention provides a grip container for hot-fill applications that comprises a dome, a base, and a sidewall extending between the dome and the base. The sidewall has diametrically opposed front and rear label panels and opposed collapse panels disposed between the label panels. Each collapse panel has an inset grip region that affords facile gripping of the container by the consumer.
Each of the label panels has a predetermined transverse radius of curvature throughout its arcuate extent, and each of the collapse panels has, throughout its arcuate extent, a predetermined radius of curvature which is larger than the radius of curvature of the label panels. The upper and lower vertical extremities of the collapse panel extend along structural stiffeners, such as a groove below the dome and a label bumper above the base. Each of the collapse panels is bordered by vertical transitional zones located at the juncture of each collapse panel with the front and rear label panels. Preferably, the front label panel is provided with a series of horizontally extending grooves and lands that are intercepted by vertically disposed creases to prevent barreling of the container sidewall. The overall container is characterized by a minimum of structural elements that improve the container""s appearance. Certain structural relations desirable to achieve these functions are disclosed.